The Newbies Of CPZ
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: Hey there! This is just a sequel to Severus' Daughter's story. Read on to find out what happens to our favorite penguins, lemurs and who not as they go on the craziest and possibly dangerous missions of their lives... Review plz? :D
1. Chapter 1

**_Basically, it's just Severus' Daughter's sequel story called The Newbies Of CPZ. It's based off from her story, 'Skipper's Daughter'. And I am so happy to write this for her! :DDDDDD Can I get a hoohah? XD_**

**_I make a lot of stories, don't I? That's just me, guys. My Imagination is Worth more than My Reality...XD_**

**_I also noticed that Selena is everywhere (in my stories, that is), because no, I'm not obsessed with her or anything, I just really want her character. When she's there, there's either lots of humor or lots of drama, so yeah. Don't get too mixed up in it, if you have ANY questions, any at all, feel free to ask me. I'll gladly answer. I might hold back a few stories, though, like Twin Trouble, Bordering Around Crazy...etc._**

**_ Maybe, just maybe. Not making promises. I'm horrible at that...XD_**

**_Let's start off, shall we?_**

**_And, and don't forget, REVIEW!_**

* * *

Another lovely day in Manhattan...

Whoops, let's skip the intro and head on to the Central Park Zoo, where a group of animals are help setting up a special party for some special 'guests'...

"...Let's go, boys! I want this to be the best party this zoo, or any zoo, has ever had!"

"Yes, sir!" The other penguins saluted the leader before rushing off to their assigned stations. The leader, Skipper, smiled at their ingenuity. He could always count on his team, brothers more like it, when he needed them. Unlike some other animals he knew...

"And, uh," speaking of unreliable, "what is de king supposed to do?"

"You," Skipper whirled around and poked the ring-tailed lemur in the chest, "go sit in the corner."

"But shouldn't de king take part in his own festivies?"

"For the last time, Ringtail, it's not about you. Not everything is about you. Now go sit in the corner before I kick you there." The self proclaimed lemur crossed his furry arms in a huff, stuck out his tongue at the penguin and jumped down from the raised platform. Skipper rolled his eyes at him and turned back to see Private flip off the wall of the lemur habitat with a streamer in hand. He swung down with the streamer and met Rico, who had a sledgehammer in hand, with pegs in his beak. Private placed the end of the streamer he was holding to the ground and Rico placed a peg on the streamer before hammering it in place. The youngest penguin looked around the lemur habitat triumphantly, enjoying the look of the decorations he had placed about, with the help of Rico. Satisfied, he turned to Skipper with a grin and saluted him.

"Decorations, complete, Skippah!"

"Aces!" The penguin saluted back and turned to the tall penguin waddling up to him. He was holding his beloved clipboard, mumbling under his breath as he checked items off the list. "How are we on food and drinks, Kowalski?" The penguin look up with a grin and nodded, gesturing over to the nicely set table at one side.

"Safe, friendly and absolutely edible for both special guests and party goers, sir."

"Good job. Music?" Kowalski pointed behind them and Skipper looked over to see Maurice. A smile graced his beak as he remembered that this lemur was not only the love of his own daughter, Raven Elizabeth, but a very good son in law. The lemur was generous, sweet and caring to his daughter and he couldn't ask for a better man, penguin, uh, lemur. "Rico!" Kowalski called over to the scarred penguin. When he looked up, Kowalski gestured to Maurice, who was conveniently close to him.

Rico tapped Maurice, who looked up from the DJ spintable before him, headphones over his ear. He put them down to his shoulders and Rico pointed to Skipper while mumbling something. The lemur looked over at Skipper with smile and raised a thumb up. Skipper nodded back with his own smile and watched the lemur turn back to the turntable.

"Oh," a soft sigh behind the two made them turn to face a brown and white female otter, "how time flies."

"Marlene." The two penguins greeted before giving a hug each to the mammal.

"Hey there superstar." Marlene cooed before giving Skipper, her husband (finally!), a peck on the cheek.

"Very funny, Marlene." Skipper rolled his eyes while Marlene giggled.

"Oh come on, Skipper." Marlene pushed his shoulder with a grin on her face. "You were so adorable."

"No," the penguin protested with a pout and crossed flippers, "I wasn't. Stop it." The otter merely giggled again.

Kowalski raised a brow at the two and opened his beak.

"May I ask what would make Skipper so adorable?"

"Don't. Marlene, please don't."

"Oh please. File in your ego, Skipper." She turned to Kowalski with a smile. "Thing is, Skipper was-"

"Dad!" The three jumped in shock at the distraught voice. "Maurice! DAD!" A penguin came sliding to them, her eyes red with tears still streaming down her face.

At the same time, the badger sisters, Stacy and Becky followed after the penguin, also looking just as distraught as she.

"GUYS!/EMERGENCY!"

"Dad! Maurice!" Raven cried out before stopping on the platform. Maurice dashed over to the penguin the second she arrived and placed an arm around her, trying his best to comfort her.

"Raven? Are you alright, sweetie?"

Skipper, and the others, joined in and circled the distraught penguin.

"What's going on? What happened? Shouldn't you three be taking care of the kids?"

"That's the thing, dad." The tears were falling at a rapid rate from her eyes but the penguin didn't bother to wipe them away. "They're gone!"

* * *

**_How did I do, guys? Was it bad, good, horrible? _****_Something? Anything? I'd really like to know._**

**_BTW, am I the only one obsessed with Rock Of Ages? 'Cause I'm totally LSS-ing to Wanted Dead Or Alive, and basically every other song, right now...:D_**

**_Layla :)  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_"That's the thing, dad." The tears were falling at a rapid rate from her eyes but the penguin didn't bother to wipe them away. "They're gone!"_

"What?" Came the chorus.

"What do you mean," Skipper's nonexistent brows furrowed as he took a step toward Raven, "'they're gone'?"

"One minute," Raven sniffed and looked up at him, "Stace and Bec and I were getting their food ready, the next, they're gone! There's not a trace of them!"

"We're really sorry, guys," Stacy started before breaking out into sobs and Becky finished for her.

"We didn't mean to let them out of our sight."

Marlene placed a paw each on their shoulders, patting them and pulling them into a hug.

"It's okay, girls." Even after all the hullabaloo with badgers, the trio decided to make up and be friends again. "It's not your fault."

"Hoover Dam, it is!" Marlene frowned and turned to Skipper with paws on her hips.

"Skipper. No. Why don't you go and search for clues or something?"

"Good idea, doll." Skipper gestured to Kowalski, Rico and Private. "Move out, men!" He belly slid away, followed by the other three.

Maurice jumped down from the platform and followed after them.

"I'm coming too!"

* * *

"How could they disappear like that?" Kowalski murmured after the group of five had looked around and waddled to his lab.

"It could only be Blowhole!" Skipper exclaimed, glaring at the tv, as if expecting it to turn on and show the blasted mammal. "He's the only one who knows how hard this would be to me!"

"Or Hans?" Skipper turned to Maurice, who was just as worried as the other. "He's your frenemy, isn't he?"

"Cl'ms'n?" Rico added and both Maurice and Skipper stared at him. "Wha?"

"Clemson?" Both fathers repeated, looked at each other, and back at Rico.

"Clemson, soldier? Really?" The penguin shrugged indifferently.

"Jus' sayin'."

"NO!" The cry made the three animals turn to the laboratory door as Private's head popped out.

"Um," Private called to them with an unsure look, "you guys might want to...um..." He popped back in, and Skipper, Maurice and Rico hurried after him into the lab.

"What's wrong, Private?" Skipper asked the younger bird, but before he could answer, Kowalski came marching up to them angrily.

"What's wrong?!" The penguin dropped something before them. "Why don't you ask him?!"

"Uh," big yellow brown eyes looked up at them and the owner shyly waved to them, "hello, penguins. And Maurice."

"Mort," the lemur narrowed his eyes at him, "what are you doing here?"

"Uh...nothing." The mouse lemur looked down at the ground and played with his tail. Maurice raised a brow at him and Kowalski snorted loudly before pulling out a small light blue blanket.

"Then what were you doing with this?" Maurice took the blanket from the penguin and ran a paw down the soft and worn cloth.

"This is Zex's." Maurice held it out before Mort. "Where did you get this, Mort?"

"Uh..."

"Mort," Skipper narrowed his eyes at the small lemur, who started to cower under his steely gaze, "where did you get that?"

"The king said I could have it if I could be the distraction." He squeaked out and crawled into a ball. Private sighed when he noticed that the others were close to pounding the poor animal, and even though he was also angry, he didn't want the lemur to get hurt because of someone else's mistake, if it was a mistake. He stepped forward to the animal, who stepped back.

"Distraction for what, Mort?" Private softly asked, trying hard to control his anger.

"The king said that he was just going to bring the babies for a walk...I was just supposed to stay here and keep you guys busy."

_How did the girls miss Mort? _Private thought as he stared at the lemur, who was close to tears now.

"A walk?!" Skipper suddenly blurted out, making the others jump, for he had been quiet for a long time. "Is he crazy?!"

"Where," Private turned back to Mort, careful to keep his eye on Skipper, "Mort?"

The lemur pointed slowly up. "T-to th-the park. you know, where Marlene can't go. And where the badgers won't go too because of Marlene's scary side."

"Park!" Skipper barked before sliding out, followed closely by Maurice, still holding the blanket. Rico followed quietly and Kowalski shook his head at the lemur before doing the same. Private sighed again, turned to the confused but relieved lemur.

"Sorry, Mort." He then slid after the others, leaving Mort alone in the laboratory.

"Can I still keep the blanket?" Nobody answered him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Severus's Daughter, I know you kinda wrote down brown eyes, but I like blue eyes better, and well they are Skipper's eye color, if you look closely... though, they were the only eyes I noticed...XD_**

**_I don't know Maurice's eye color. Does anyone know? :D Smiles_**

* * *

Private slid up to the park and joined the others, who were now in a circle formation. Around what, the little penguin didn't know, until he waddled up to the circle. He blinked at the center of the circle and broke through, quickly taking in the little fluffball that was about to fall from a lemur's careless hands. The little fluffball had been crying earlier on until Private caught her, much to the others' relief. Private smiled down at the green eyed penguin with gray fur and patted its head.

"There there, Ella. You're safe now. No need to cry." Private cuddled Ella who whimpered into his chest.

"Safe?" The lemur carrying the other two babies frowned at the penguin. "I-"

"Pa-pa!" One of the penguins reached out for Maurice, who quickly took the baby from Julien, much to the taller lemur's dislike.

"Zex!" He faced the penguin, who also had the same features as Ella since they were twins, except for the eyes. His was a grayish brown color. "Oh thank the Sky Spirits you two are safe." The aye aye smiled a Zex and rubbed Ella's head, making the penguin giggle.

The ringtail lemur rolled his eyes and snorted.

"What's the fussies about? It's not like I was bringing them to that weird doctor dolphin."

Skipper stepped forward, glaring at the taller animal.

"The children are not toys, Ringtail. Now give me my son!"

"Wha? You have a son?" Rico did a face flipper while Private sighed. _Did the lemur ever listen to us? _Kowalski thought as his eyes watched the little penguin that was still in the lemur's grasp. The little penguin with cute little brown patches all over his body, had not flippers nor feet, but paws. And when he looked up at the intellect, he had the brightest, clearest blue eyes you had ever seen._  
_

"That's," Skipper started slowly in a low and dark voice as his flippers curled into fists, "my son. Reggie. Now. Give. Him. To me."

"This is Petey. And I want to baby sit him again."

Private looked from the fuming Skipper to the lemur who was cuddling with Reggie. The baby didn't look happy with the lemur, but it didn't look like he wanted to join his father at the moment either. So, Private stepped forward, hoping to coax the lemur to hand over Reggie before something bad happened.

"Uh, Julien, you do know that that there penguin in your paws looks nothing like Petey? Maybe-"

"RICO!" Skipper suddenly burst out and said penguin hacked up a hammer, holding it high above his head. While Reggie looked on in indifference, Julien raised the baby pengotter like a shield and ducked his head behind him.

"Not the royal crown! Or my beautiful head!"

"And I have no words for you." Kowalski spitefully told Julien before taking Reggie, who was still indifferent. He didn't pass the kid on to his father, who was still fuming and he knew that Reggie didn't like it when his father was angry. "Skipper," he turned to his leader, or son in law as he is, "we need to go back and inform the others. We haven't been gone long, but they need to know that the kids are safe." Skipper let out a sigh and nodded.

"Right." He nodded toward Rico, who groaned at the lack of use of his hammer and swallowed it before shuffling back to the zoo. "Let's go." The rest all went shuffling back after the scarred penguin.

"Wait," Julien looked after them, "that's it? You're not going to thank me for saving your kids from boredom-"

"NO! YOU STAY HERE!" Julien stood to attention and saluted him.

"Yes sir!"

Skipper eyed him for a while before sliding after the others.

* * *

_**I'm sorry the chapter's short. I'm feeling a little brain drained at the moment...XD, oh gawd, I just realized that was a POM epi. XD Brain Drain, starring Kowalski and his 'bulbous' brain. XDXDXD Oh, and what do you think of this chapter? I've introduced the so called 'Newbies of Central Park Zoo'...or are there more? I want your opinions, guys. :D :D :D**_

_**Layla :D**_


End file.
